Cought Between
by I-Love-Logolas
Summary: MY FIRST FIC! ok I suck at these: When Hermione has a near death tragity (sp) Harry is offerd a job in the U.S. OotP spoilers PG-13 for later chaps.


Prologue:  
  
As everyone moved around the bed, a man in the corner watched. He hated this place; having to watch a person he loved the most die here. He wanted to run. Run away and never look back for he might have to see another loved  
one die. He couldn't bear it.  
"Sir, you would want to see this." The Healer was about to give him a paper but he refused it. "No, I don't want to know what she wrote to me. Just come and get me when she wakes up," he said "I'll be in the tea room." With that he walked out in to the hallway. NO... NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPANING! MIONE ISNT GONG TO DIE NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! His brain was yelling this to him all the way up to the 5th floor. As he reached the 5th floor he leaned agenst the wall; hopping and waiting for the moment the Healer comes to get him. But she might come and get me because they couldn't save her. NO don't think that. She'll pull through. She's strong. He slid down the wall into a sitting position arguing with himself.  
  
Two hours later he sat on a chair still waiting. Suddenly the doors burst open and a Healer walked through. He knew this Healer. She's his best friends sister. As he stood up the Healer grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the 2nd floor at a jog. "Ginny... where... are... we going.... Miones... on the... 3rd floor...," he said between breaths. "Ginny... stop a second... Ginny... stop... GINNY!" Ginny stopped sharply and turned around; her face in tears. "Listen, Harry I know that she's on the 3rd floor but we found out what attacked her," said Ginny "follow me." As he followed her through the hallways he thought of the worst that could've happened to her. "Ginny how much further is it?" he asked impatiently. "Here," she replied "Okay before we go in I would like to give you information about this. Hermione was attacked by a Baslisk. We found that out by Hilary Baldwin; a Auror. You probably remember her. She was the top in your class." As Ginny said this Harry was remembering what a Baslisk can do to you. The eyes that kill you by one look and the fangs.... He didn't want to think about all this. Not now. Later he would talk to someone about what really happened. A witness. "Was there a witness?" asked Harry. "Yes Hilary was the one and only one there." Ginny replied. "She's in there." Ginny pointed to a door behind her. Harry gently pushed Ginny aside and opened the door. Inside there were three men and a woman. The first man was Ron Weasley; Harry's best friend of eleven years. The others were Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan also friends of Harry for eleven years. The woman was a tall brunette with hair going down her back curling at the end. She was dressed in flare jeans and a jean jacket. Harry didn't see her face because her back was to him. But he knew who this was: Hilary Baldwin. "Ron, Neville, Seamus," he said, "can you leave us alone for awhile?" They nodded in reply and filed out. Harry closed the door and walked over to the table in the small room. Hilary bent her head and sighed. "I bet you want to ask me questions too." She said. Harry forgot how strong her American accent was. "No actually I wanted to talk about Hermione and what she was doing when she was a-attacked." replied Harry. He pulled a chair out to sit down. "Okay" said Hilary "Me and Hermione were patrolling the old Chamber of Secrets cause there was some screeching noises coming from there. When we got down there I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I told Mione that there was some thing over there and transformed. She didn't do it in time and the Basilisk got her. Pretty bad too. I killed the Basilisk and carried Mione back up the chamber and all the pipes." "How was there another Basilisk there?" Harry asked, "There was a nest full of them and that one hatched early I guess cause the nest still had like 400 eggs in it. Any ways now were here. And ya... okay." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was so quiet in there you could hear the ticking of Hilary's watch. "Um.... what are we gonna do now that Hermione is...?" asked Harry, "I mean it's not the same without her." "I don't know right now," replied Hilary. "Well thanks to her we now have figured out that there are more Basilisks down in the Chamber of Secrets." "WELL I DON'T CARE", Harry screamed, as he stormed out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Hilary's POV*~*~*~*~  
  
Goddamn why does he have to be like that 24/7! Of all the time that I've known him he's been mad but this is a little over board. I think he needs to take a 98-hour Anger Management class. As I stood up I started to remember all that he has lost in the past few years. Hedwig, Remus, Sirius, and now possibly Mione. Every one in the halls and Main Entrance room doesn't know a thing about what is happening 2 floors above them. 


End file.
